Professor Barranco 3
Professor Barranco 3 is the supreme commander of all the Rabbids. He is a Rabbid with one eye blue and one eye red for unknown reasons.He first appeared in Rayman Raving Rabbids 2, as the main antagonist where he was seen leading the Rabbids towards their invasion. His base was infiltrated by Rayman, who fooled the commander by disguising himself as a rabbid and performing a Rabbid scream. The commander returned as the villain in Raving Rabbids Travel in Time during the ending cinematic, where he is coming up with a new scheme to take over the univerese, which is to change the course of human history by using a washing machine that travels through time. However, his plans are foiled by a blue-underweared Rabbid who literally pulls the plug on one of the machines and accidentally destroys the other ones in the process, much to the commander's frustration. The commander's latest appereance was in Rabbids Alive and Kicking, as the main antagonist once again,where he and the scientist Rabbid where trying to find a way to reproduce the Rabbid community in order to begin a massive invasion. He does so by throwing a cow into the mix, beginning the invasion. Oddly enough, the commander does not appear in any of the mini-games. He does however, hots the party game mode. He is an recurrig hero-turned antagonist of the tv series. He was the main antagonist of the franchise, but then he redeemed himself,and shortly after,became the main villain once again. Rabbids Invasion Professor Barranco 3 appears in Rabbids Invasion, in the episode Rabbids Say Cheese, in which he tries to take a photo of himself on a photo booth. But he is redesigned and acts more immaturely and childish. He also appears in Elevatorus Rabbidinus and Schnoz Rabbid. In Rabbid Mozart, he was the main antagonist. He competed with a rabbid who got hit on the head badly and became better than him in everything. However when the rabbid made a rather disturbing picture of him and the other rabbids. He drew a circle around him and forbided him to pass it. At the end, the rabbid became normal by drinking a potion that the made. He told him to come back at the circle but he didn't listen and started hitting him with a sugar stick. After that all rabbids started hitting him with other stuff as he ran away, while they followed him. Personality In the Raving Rabbids Games he is shown to be a cruel tyrant who let's nothing get in his way, the rabbids are shown to be afraid of him. In the (TV series), he is alot nicer to his minions. Other then that, he is very persistent and doesn't like rabbids who turn out better then him.AndBarranco 3's song after a while of his redemption, he became the main villain. Abilities Other than great intelligence, he is able to climb a building with nothing else then his own hands, as seen in the Rabbids Invasion episode Schnoz Rabbid. Appearence He looks like a normal rabbid execpt he has a red eye (possibly heterochromia) and has a deeper voice.He wears a general helmet with 4 stars in Rabbids Alive and kicking and also flies in a machine in the same game, In Rabbids Invasion. He completely looks like a normal rabbid (execpt of course the red eye) and even has the same voice as normal rabbids. Habitat Name: Professor Barranco 3 Voiced by: Yoann Perrier, Damien Laquet (Rabbids Invasion) Family: Professor Barranco 2 (father), Professor Barranco 1 (grandfather) Friends: Rabbids, Serguei, Pink, Garrett. Enemies: Rayman, Humans, The Verminators, Dogs, Garrett (formerly). Nicknames: The leader rabbid, commander rabbid, the rabbid with one blue eye and the other one red. Weapons: Plunger, Rabbid Machines. Quote: Bwhabwhaha, BWAAAH!. Commanders: The Nosed Rabbid (formerly). Fate: becomes good (Raving Rabbids Games),ends up getting repeteadly hit with stuff by the rabbids (season 1 of Rabbids Invasion). Trivia *In Rabbids Invasion he singed when he was not completely good. Which makes him the third singing villain in the franchise. The others are Tom the Janitor and the other Rabbids. *From the games to the tv show he was evil and then good. However he is shown to become badder and badder in all of his apearences in the show. From putting attention of the rabbids all to himself to actually drawing a circle over a rabbid and forbidding him to pass. *He has similarties with some villains from other games or movies. *He is very similiar to Lord Fredrik, the snowmand king and the main antagonist of Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze, as they both have their own unique ability, they both lead a big army and are very clever. *Although the rabbids are really crazy,he is an even bigger psycopath. Category:Notable Rabbids Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Recurring characters Category:Former Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Villains Category:Animals